warhammer_fantasy_d20fandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarfs
"We Sons of Grungni may have drunk deep of the bitter waters of misfortune, but we yet survive. Whilst a single Dwarf draws breath, we will fight the evils that assail us, and we will never, ever give up." ''- Hengist Stonebelly, Dwarf Longbeard'' Dwarfs (Khazalid: Dawi) are a short but burly and resilient race of warriors and craftsmen. Most live under the mountains in mighty holds, with mines extending deep beneath the earth. They are immediately recognizable by their stout frames, long hair, and thick beards. They tend to be gruff and short-tempered and they are legendary for their ability to hold a grudge. However, Dwarfs are a courageous people and unswervingly loyal to their friends and allies. They are struggling to preserve the remnants of their mountain kingdom from Orcs, Goblins, and other foul creatures. Dwarfs have strong ties to the Humans of the Empire and many are now a part of Imperial society. 'Background' Dwarfs are an ancient race. Long before the Human tribes settled the region now known as the Empire, the Dwarfs built mighty cities beneath the World's Edge Mountains. Their proud civilization stretched across the Old World. Their mines delved deep into the earth, producing precious metals and stones. Their craftsmen produced wondrous items inscribed with runes of power. Their armies demolished the forces of Chaos and other enemies with axe and artillery. The Dwarfs indeed shone brightly, but it could not last. The Dwarfs were unwittingly drawn into the feud between the High Elves and their Dark Elf kin. The Dwarfs and High Elves, once allies against the forces of Chaos, fought a long and brutal war, known by the Dwarfs as the War of Vengeance and by the High Elves as the War of the Beard. The Dwarfs were victorious but their joy was short-lived. A series of volcanic eruptions and earthquakes decimated the World's Edge Mountains. The Dwarfs, already weakened by the massive casualties of the War of Vengeance, were thrown into turmoil. Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, and other evil creatures emerged to attack what was left of the Dwarf empire. Since that time, the Dwarfs have known little but war. They have won victories certainly, notably when they allied with Sigmar (the founder of the Empire) to crush the Greenskins at the Battle of Black Fire Pass, but the Dwarfs of the World's Edge Mountains live on a knife's edge. It is thus not surprising that many Dwarfs now live within the borders of the Empire. They are valued as Imperial citizens because of their craft skills and trade contacts with their mountain kin. Personality: Dwarfs are dour and very literal in all things, except when drunk. They use deep bass tones when talking, combined with a distinctive clipped accent. Dwarf language uses little metaphor or simile, thus Dwarfs are somtimes confused by the "flowery" talk of Humans and Elves. Dwarfs are direct, practical and definitive in their speech and actions. Physical Description: Dwarfs are a short and stocky race, and stand a foot shorter than most humans, with wide, compact bodies that account for their burly appearance. Male and female Dwarfs pride themselves on the length of their hair, and men often decorate their beards with a variety of clasps and intricate braids. A clean-shaven male Dwarf is a sure sign of madness, or worse - no one familiar with their race trusts a beardless Dwarf. Society: An exceptionally proud people, Dwarfs respect age, wealth, skill, and reputation above all else. Those who possess all four command the greatest respect. Respect for tradition is also important, but it is regarded differently from the others; its lack is seen as a fault, rather than its presence being a virtue. :: Age ''' :: Age is the most readily apparent of the four Dwarf virtues. The primary indicator of wisdom is the length of a Dwarf's beard (or hair, in the case of Dwarf women). Of lesser consideration is the amount of greyness in a Dwarf's beard, especially since Dwarfs do not grey uniformly. :: The pride that male Dwarfs take in their beards is legendary. They are never cut, or even trimmed. On special occasions, many Dwarf males will comb through the tangles and even braid their beards. Only the greatest distress will cause a Dwarf to damage his beard. Chewing one's beard is a sign of the deepest grief, and a Dwarf who shaves himself has acknowledged his complete loss of honour. Even among Trollslayers, shaving is extremely rare. :: The act of forcibly shaving a Dwarf's beard is the most grievous and unforgivable of insults. The humiliation of a Dwarf ambassador at the court of the Phoenix King in Ulthuan was the final spark that ignited the 500-year War of Vengeance between the High Elves and Dwarfs, which some Dwarfs still call the War of the Beard. :: Partly because Dwarf women are almost never seen by other races, rumours abound that they sport beards. These rumours are vicious and baseless, and are highly offensive to most Dwarfs. While Dwarf women do not have beards, they take as much pride in their hair as their menfolk do in their beards. They never cut or trim their hair, and braid it elaborately, in styles that are traditional to each clan. '''Wealth Among their detractors, Dwarfs have a reputation as miserly and avaricious. In reality, Dwarf culture equates prosperity with success. Dwarfs see wealth as a means to an end, the end being a comfortable life and the respect of their fellows. It is true that a typical Dwarf is wealthier than his counterparts of other races. While Jaan van der Kuypers of Marienburg is indisputably the richest man in the Old World, his wealth pales by comparison with that of even a minor Dwarf King. Though very possessive, Dwarfs are generous when presenting valuable gifts to honoured clansmen. They have also shown great generosity in repaying debts and rewarding friendship. When they die, Dwarfs are normally buried with a few highly prized possessions. The majority of their wealth is divided among their family and passed from one generation to another. :: Skill ''' :: No other race can match a Dwarf's memory for breadth and detail. They learn by observing their masters at work, listening to the lore, and from applying their craft. Mastery of one's craft brings great respect, and the greatest of the Dwarf artisans have a level of skill that is all but supernatural. By applying himself diligently to his craft, a Dwarf shows respect not only to his master, but also to his clan, his ancestors, and the craft itself. Since most crafts trace their orgins back to the Ancestor Gods themselves, attaining mastery of one's craft is a religious duty as well as a source of pride and honour. '''Reputation To a Dwarf, reputation is everything. Wealth can come and go, but one's reputation is the only constant in an ever-changing world. Central to the Dwarf concept of integrity is the value of one's word. A Dwarf's word, once given, is unbreakable; to demand an oath is regarded as an insult, and when a Dwarf offers to take an oath, it is usually a sarcastic hint that the Dwarf feels his honour is being slighted. Because of this, Dwarfs are very reluctant to give their word on anything, and choose their words very carefully when making any kind of commitment. "I will do as you ask, unless something prevents me" is a typical turn of phrase. This has led to their gaining an undeserved reputation for evasiveness. In fact, the Dwarf sense of honour dictates that any obligation must be fulfilled to the letter, and if they should die with a promise unfulfilled, the responsibility passes down to their descendants. This is not something to be undertaken lightly. In extreme cases, inability to keep a promise has forced a Dwarf to forsake his clan and become a Trollslayer. :: Tradition :: Generally, Dwarfs are tradition-bound, determined pragmatists who see the world in very stark terms. As such, they have few superstitions. Of those few that have survived, one of the most common revolves around the observance of tradition and ritual. These are tried and tested methods that have proved their worth over the millenia. Thus it is believed that any failure to behave in the prescribed manner could lead to misfortune and disaster. It doesn't matter whether the operation in question is a ritual invocation, the making of an object, or the recitation of a traditional Dwarf story. :: :: Relations: ''' :: '''The Elves :: The Dwarf victory in the War of Vengeance expunged the great majority of grudges against the Elves that had been entered up to that time, because of King Gotrek's declaration that the life and Phoenix Crown of Caledore II constituted just compensation for all the Elf insults and injustices of the war. :: Of course, fresh grudges have arisen since then. The Dwarfs feel a general animosity towards the Elves, regarding them as untrustworthy, flighty, arrogant, and without many redeeming characteristics. :: The Greenskins :: Far deeper than their contempt for the Elves, though, is the hatred the Dwarfs have for the Greenskin races (Orcs, Hobgoblins, Goblins, and Snotlings). The Orcs and Goblins have taken more Dwarf lives, and destroyed more Dwarfholds than all other races combined. :: The general feeling among Dwarfs is that only the complete destruction of the Greenskin races can even come close to representing just compensation for all the fallen Dawi. :: The Tainted :: The Dwarfs reserve a particular loathing for the corrupted Chaos Dwarfs, whom they call the Tainted (Khazalid: Frurndar). Their existence is seen as a disgrace to the entire Dwarf race, and one which can only be expunged by the total extinction of the Chaos Dwarfs. The savagery of the battles between the two races nearly reaches that of the Dwarf-Orc conflicts. The few Chaos Dwarfs who survive long enough to be captured can only look forward to a lengthy interrogation before they are also killed. ' Alignment and Religion:' Dwarves are driven by honor and tradition, and while they are often satirized as standoffish, they have a strong sense of friendship and justice, and those who win their trust understand that, while they work hard, they play even harder - especially when good ale is involved. Most Dwarfs are lawful good. They venerate their ancestors instead of worshipping otherworldly gods. They believe that the spirits of the Ancestors watch over them, guide their actions, judge their achievements and determine if they have led worthy lives. Most widely revered are the Ancestor Gods. Of these, Grugni, Valaya, and Grimnir are the most important. According to Dwarflore, the three were born from deep within the hearts of the first mountains, and the entire Dwarf race is descended from them. Gazul, the younger brother of the three principal Ancestor Gods, protects the spirits of the clan ancestors. Smednir, Thungni, and Morgrim are other Ancestor Gods, whose worship tends to be restricted to specific clans. 'Adventurers' Although Dwarf adventurers are rare compared to humans, they can be found in most regions of the world. Dwarves often leave the confines of their redoubts to seek glory for their clans, to find wealth with which to enrich the fortress-homes of their birth, or to reclaim fallen Dwarfholds from racial enemies. Dwarven warfare is often characterized by tunnel fighting and melee combat, and as such most Dwarfs tend toward classes such as fighters and barbarians. 'Factions' Order/Fortune: The Dwarfs were once the lords of a mighty empire that stretched from the World's Edge Mountains all the way to the Great Western Ocean, from the ice-reamed mountains of Norsca to the humid jungles of the Southlands. They have long stood against the forces of Destruction and Undeath; whether Greenskin Waaaghs, Skaven infiltrations, or Chaos Incursions, the Dawi have stood for what is righteous in this world. If the Dawi have one vice, it is a hunger for gold and other assorted riches. This trait, combined with a racial desire to retake the fallen Dwarfholds means that sometimes, their motivations are more greedy than righteous. Dwarf Species Traits ''Karaz Ankor,'' the Dwarf Empire In the decades following the defeat of Chaos, the Dwarfs completed a complex system of underground roads called the Underway (Khazalid: Ungdrin Ankor) which connected the strongholds of the World's Edge Mountains. Hewn through the solid rock, the Underway's many smaller tunnels branched off main tunnels to indivual mines, forts, and smaller holds. This sytem laid the foundation for the great Dwarf Empire of Karaz Ankor. The strength and wealth of this empire flourished during the Golden Age (c. -2,400 to -2,000 I.C.). Its power became such that the Dwarfs defeated the mighty High Elf armies in the War of Vengeance (from -1,997 to -1,501 I.C.) despite suffering many casualties. Victory was very short-lived, however, as the mountains soon betrayed the Dwarfs. Wars, devastations, and migrations over the next 1,500 years brought Karaz Ankor to the edge of ruin. The High King of Karaz-a-Karak was no longer the supreme ruler of the Dwarf Empire as he had been in the Golden Age. The relative isolation of the remaining Dwarfholds from one another strengthened the Dwarf kings within their respective realms. The restructuring of power did not diminish the level of their cooperation, however. In fact, the change further invigorated the race in the face of adversity. The rise of Sigmar's Empire 2,500 years ago allowed the Dwarfs the breathing space they needed to re-establish Karaz Ankor. They began the long, arduous task of rebuilding the Underway and reclaiming some of their lost holdings. The task is a daunting one, however as the Dwarfs are less numerous than they were in the days of old. (* Click each Dwarfhold for detailed information as well as Hold-specific bonuses for Dwarf characters.) :: ' Karaz-a-Karak ' :: Known to humans as Everpeak, Karaz-a-Karak is the capital and largest hold in the much-reduced Dwarf Empire (Karaz Ankor). The High King of all Dwarfs holds court in this mighty and populous stronghold. It is the centre of Dwarf culture, and its traditions can be traced directly to the Time of the Ancestor Gods. Within its vast walls and vaults are the world's largest temples to the main ancestor gods Grungni, Grimnir and Valaya. All the most important Dwarf cultural artefacts and books of lore are kept within Karaz-a-Karak. :: :: Like all Dwarf realms, Karaz-a-Karak exists both on the surface and underground. Above ground, it is built against the mountain known as Mount Anvil (Karag Grong). Its impressive defences include battlements more massive even than Altdorf's. The cannon and other war machines of the Dwarf capital guard the Silver Road (Agrildrin), an ancient mountain pass which leads from the Border Princes to the former Dwarf mine of Mount Silverspear (Karag Agrilwutraz). This is one of the many passes used by the invading Orc and Goblin armies from the Dark Lands. :: :: :: The High King holds court in a huge vault hall that is larger than some small human towns. A forest of colossal pillars supports the mile-long nave. Shafts of light, glow gems, and great braziers illuminate throughout the entire vault. No less impressive are the countless halls, galleries and mines that make up the rest of the stronghold's underground labyrinth. Though its current population is a fraction of what it was at its height, the halls of Karaz-a-Karak echo with reminders of the Dwarfs' past glories. :: :: :: Many noble clans still call Karaz-a-Karak home. They trace a direct line of ancestry back to the Ancestor Gods themselves, especially Grungni and Valaya. Foremost among these is the Durazklad clan, which is the most ancient and noble family. Its elder is High King Thorgrim Grudgebearer. As High King of Karaz-a-Karak (and thus of Karaz Ankor), Thorgrim keeps the Great Book of Grudges (Dammaz Kron) which recounts all the wrongs, ancient and modern, perpetrated against the Dwarf race. His wife, Queen Karga, tempers his devotion to the cause of vengeance (at least, in the hold). :: :: :: :: :: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ' Zhufbar ' ::: A day's trek from the fallen Karak Varn, Zhufbar ("Torrent Gate") is situated in a deep, steep-sided canyon formed by a thunderous waterfall cascading from Black Water (Khazalid: Drazh Varn) into the river below. Here, thousands of water wheels power huge drop-hammers, crushers, washing pans, drills, bellows, forges, and other machinery. The sounds of rushing water and Dwarf machinery fill the entire canyon, reverberating, from its walls. At night, the entire area glows from the fires of hundreds of furnaces. ::: Unlike other Dwarfholds, Zhufbar was established primarily as an industrial centre. The principle shrine of the Dwarf Engineer's Guild is located here. The Guild status is such that the Guildmaster of the Zhufbar Engineers, Grimly Hammerfist of the Barakgrund clan, sits on the King's council. The Zhufbar Engineers are a little more adventurous and innovative than the Master Chapter at Karaz-a-Karak. In fact, much of the heavy industrial machinery used in the other holds were first designed and tested in Zhufbar, especially hydraulic-powered machinery and the pumps used to drain flood mines. Most of Zhufbar's needs for food, clothing, and other day-to-day items are met through trade with other holds and with the humans of the Empire. ::: Zhufbar is ruled by King Morgrim Ironforge of the Karangaz clan and his wife, Queen Lenka. Like most noble clans, the Karangaz claim direct descent from Grungni. A shrine to the Ancestor God is found in each of the great caverns of Zhufbar. ::: :: ' Karak Kadrin ' :: Situated south of Peak Pass, Karak Kadrin ("Stronghold of the Pass") is the largest of the northern holds after Karaz-a-Karak. In its heyday, the pass connected the strongholds of the west to the mines and settlements on the eastern side of the World's Edge Mountains. Since the fall of the east, Dwarfs no longer use this pass, but is has become one of the main routes for marauding Greenskins from the Dark Lands. Karak Kadrin, nicknamed "The Slayer Keep" by the Dwarfs, guards the pass against greenskin invaders. :: King Ungrim Ironfist of the Angrulok clan, a direct descendant of King Baragor, is the latest in a long line of Slayer Kings of Karak Kadrin. Karak Kadrin is home to the largest population of Slayers in all of Karaz Ankor. Located near a side gade of Karak Kadrin, the Shrine of the Slayers stands at the heart of a hold within a hold, known as Khaz Drengi, the Slayer's Hall. The Slayers keep to themselves, and avoid interaction with other Dwarfs. A second shrine to Grimnir, open to all Dwarfs, can be found in an underground gallery below the Slayer's enclave. :: King Ungrim honours his Slayer's Oath and his Oath of Kingship by waging almost continuous war against the Dwarfs' many enemies. He is regarded as the best living general in Karaz Ankor; in the recent Battle of Broken Leg Gully near Karaz-a-Karak, King Ungrim and his army annihilated a greenskin army and captured the feared Orc Warlord Gnashrak. King Ungrim's campaigning keeps him away from Karak Kadrin for much of the year, and in his absence the hold is ruled by Queen Alrika, who enjoys the full support of the clans. :: Karak Eight Peaks :: During the Golden Age, Karak Eight Peaks was the most important of the southern Dwarfholds, second in importance only to Karaz-a-Karak. Its spectacular architecture gave the hold its original name of Vala-Azrilungol ("Queen of the Silver Depths"). The city was built in a great natural amphitheatre ringed by eight mighty, snow-clad peaks: Windswept Mountain (Karag Zilfin), Sunset Mountain (Karag Yar), Shadow Mountain (Karag Mhonar), Silverhorn (Karagril), Crescent Mountain (Karag Lhune), Mount Redstone (Karag Rhyn), Sunrise Mountain (Karag Nar), and the White Lady (Kvinn-Wyr) Its security was further assured by the fact that only one small mountain track led to Karak Eight Peaks from Death Pass. With the Dwarfhold of Karak Drazh (now fallen to the Orcs and re-named Black Crag) guarding the western end of the pass, the formidable walls of Karak Eight Peaks encompassed the entire valley. :: A combination of seismic and volcanic calamity, as well as constant attacks either from Greenskins above ground, and Skaven incursions below, forced the Dwarfs of Karak Eight Peaks to seal the temples to their Ancestor Gods, along with any treasures they couldn't carry and abandon the "Queen". :: For three millenia, the Dwarfs sent out several expeditions to retake Karak Eight Peaks, but all were either forced to retreat back to the more secure Dwarfholds, or were never heard from again... until about 40 years ago. Belegar Ironhammer of the Angrund clan, a descendant of King Lunn, the last King of Eight Peaks, set up camp above ground in the old citadel and declared himself King. The Dwarfs recovered a number of their ancestral treasures, but the bulk of Belegar's attention was directed to repairing the hold's defenses, and most of the underground chambers and tunnels were sealed. :: Today, with regular shipments of gold from Karaz-a-Karak, the Dwarfs of Karak Eight Peaks live in a state of ceaseless war. The return of the Dawi, gained the attention of the local Greenskin tribes as well as the interest of the sinister Ratmen once more. The gold shipments are regularly accompanied by both Dwarf and Human mercenary teams, as well as the rumours of the many lost treasures of the Eight Peaks regularly attracts the attention of treasure hunters of all races, from all over the Old World. For a guaranteed percentage of anything they find within the depths, Belegar welcomes them all. Some would question the wisdom of allowing non-Dwarfs from searching for the many lost treasures of King Lunn, but Belegar knows that honest adventurers will keep their deals, especially seeing as there's only one entrance into the depths beneath Eight Peaks... :: ' Karak Azul' :: Unlike other holds, the upper portion of Karak Azul occupies an entire plateau overlooking the valley and road below. The spires of iron over stone walls gives the impression of a hold built into a mountaintop. The spectacular fireworks display of the volcanic Fire Mountain (Karag Haraz) can be seen from the southern towers. The lower portion of the Dwarfhold is even more extensive. :: Known as "Iron Peak", Karak Azul is the only southern Dwarfhold to have withstood the greenskin armies that surged from the Dark Lands. At first, things looked grim as the Orcs and Goblins gained a foothold in the western halls and lower region, but backed by weapons forged by skilled weaponsmiths and runesmiths, the Dwarfs pushed the invaders out within ten years. But a shadow still hangs over the hold. :: Many years ago, the Orc warlord Gorfang of Black Crag assaulted the Dwarfhold while it's king, Kazador Thunderhorn of the Donarkhun clan was away. When he returned, he found the hold ransacked, most of his kin missing, including his Queen. The attack left the Dwarfhold badly depleted; somuchso that Karak Azul has never been able to launch an attack to rescue the kidnapped. Kazador offers much of his wealth to any force that can get in, rescue any survivors and return them to the Dwarfhold. :: ' Barak Varr' :: Barak Vaar ("Sea Gate") is the only Dwarfhold constructed on a coast. It is built within towering cliffs where the waters of the Blood River spill into the Black Gulf. Caverns and tunnels carry the brackish waters deep under the cliffs to enclosed harbours where ships from as far away as Cathay, the western emirates and caliphates of Araby can safely moor. Barak Vaar is the most cosmopolitan Dwarf city, with trade routes running up the Skull River and along the Old Dwarf Road through Karaz-a-Karak. :: King Zamnil Grundnisson of the Varrvarag clan is very different from his counterparts in the World's Edge Mountain holds. So long as the humans' varying customs do not threaten his people's security or interfere with business, Zamnil is very accomodating. He is tenacious concerning those who cause harm, however, and will extract compensation in money or blood, whatever the cost. Those who prey on the ships that trade with Barak Varr and followers of Stromfels, the wrecker god, find Zamnil especially vengeful. Many pirates and wreckers have drawn their last breath chained to the cliffs above Barak Vaar, with the gulls waiting to feast on their corpses. :: ' Karak Hirn' :: The largest and wealthiest of the Black Mountain holds is Karak Hirn, or "Hornhold". Its name comes from a unique natural phenomenon: when winds blow in a certain direction, the passage of air through an especially large cavern creates a sound like a mighty warhorn, which can be heard from up to fifteen miles away. The Dwarfs of Karak Hirn have exploited this natural phenomenon by constructing additional sound chambers and doors which can be used to control the pitch and duration of the sound, which is used for signalling, raising the alarm, and for frightening away simple creatures such as Trolls. The "Horn of Hirn" can be sounded even on windless days, by lighting a huge fire in a particular chamber, which serves to draw air through the hold. :: Karak Hirn is ruled by King Alrik Ranulfsson of the Drazhkarak clan and his wife, Queen Winnifer Flaxenhair. Traders and travellers who manage to cross the treacherous mountain passes and cliff-hugging tracks to reach Karak Hirn can be sure of a welcome, and although they will be restricted to certain areas, non-Dwarfs are allowed to wander about these places - called the Merchant Halls (Vithang Khazi) - without the escort that is customary in most hold of Karaz Ankor. :: Like other Dwarfholds, the defences of Karak Hirn are formidable. Great cannon protect the gates. Occasionally gyrocopters or balloons are sent to search the nearby mountains for their enemies. Though it has been besieged several times, Karak Hirn has never been seriously threatened. :: :: ' Karak Ziflin' :: The small hold of Karak Ziflin lies in the Grey Mountains, just north of Axe-Bite Pass between Bretonnia and the Empire. :: ' Karak Izor' :: Karak Izor ("Copper Mountain") is the first and largest Dwarfhold to be established outside the World's Edge Mountains. Its age and prestige are such that dwarf settlements across the Vaults, and as far afield as the eastern Irrana and northern Apuccini Mountains, look to Karak Izor for protection and guidance. The hold is ruled by King Kazran Grimbrow and Queen Astrid the Wise of the Izorgrun clan. :: Karak Izor's formidable defences are augmented by the difficulty of reaching the hold. A few particularly able Orc warlords have managed to bring their forces across the treacherous mountains and precipitous ravines without mutiny, but their exhausted troops fell easy prey to the hold's artillery and gyrocopters. Only once have greenskins come close enough to engage the hold's infantry. A few small and remote human villages are allowed to farm in the more sheltered valleys, but even these are closely monitored, and have no doubt about who truly rules these mountains. :: The engineers and miners of Karak Izor are working to construct a system of tunnels like the Underway of Karak Ankor, connecting the hold with a number of outlying settlements and mines. This underground network will allow trade to flow between the Dwarf settlements of the Vaults, unhindered by terrain and bandits. :: :: :: :: ::' Karak Norn' ::The largest hold in the Grey Mountains is Karak Norn ("Barren Earth Hold"). Populated by displaced clans from the fallen hold of Mount Silverspear and the watchtowers of Mad Dog Pass, Karak Norn sits on the only sizeable deposits of metal and semiprecious stones in the Grey Mountains. The Dwarfhold is strategically placed with its upper level visible on a plateau high above Loren Forest. This enables the Dwarfs to monitor the activities of the Wood Elves of Loren, albeit from a considerable distance. While the Elves haven't been a threat for over 4,000 years, and the grudge against the Elves was officially settled with the taking of the Phoenix Crown, the Dwarfs see no harm in vigilance. :: ::Ruled by King Brokk Ironpick the Grim and Queen Thurma of the Grintzagaz clan, Karak Norn is the smallest of the principal Dwarfholds outside the World's Edge Mountains, but it still has a strong influence over the surrounding Dwarf settlements. The Grey Mountain Dwarfs enjoy a relatively peaceful co-existence with the Bretonnoans to the west and a very uneasy truce with the Wood Elves of Athel-Loren. They side with the Empire in times of war with Bretonnia, and have been known to close all major passes in the southern Grey Moutnains, including the well-travelled Montdidier Pass that transverses the southern end of the range, near the Vaults. :: ::Karak Norn is defended by large flame cannons and powerful bolt throwers. Although clearly designed with the Wood Elves of Loren in mind, the Dwarf defences are a formidable deterrent to any who might seek to invade their realm. :: :: ' Karak Ungor' :: At its height, Karak Ungor ("Delving Hold") boasted the deepest and some of the richest - mines in all of Karaz Ankor. The mines were simply abandoned when they were worked out - the Dwarfs had no inkling of the dangers to come. The Elves had been defeated, the greenskins were still in the Dark Lands, and the Skaven had not yet been seen. The occasional Troll that wandered into the mines was only a minor threat. :: :: But almost as soon as the Dwarfs were able to celebrate their victory over the High Elves, volcanic eruptions and massive earthquakes ripped through the World's Edge Mountains. They created fissures in many of the tunnels, and through these fissures poured the Night Goblins of the Red Eye tribe. King Morek Stonehammer and the army of Karak Ungor were at the siege of the Elf colony of Sith Rionnasc'namishathir (modern day Marienburg); they returned home to find that Karak Ungor had fallen. They made fifty attempt to breach the gates, and each time they were thrown back with losses, betrayed by the quality of their own defences. Finally, they retreated to Karak Kadrin and Zhufbar, hoping one day to recover their fallen hold. :: :: Ulther Stonehammer is the current Prince of Karak Ungor. He recently succeeded his father King Ulfar as head of the Durazgrund clan, but has sworn he will not take the title of king until Karak Ungor is recovered. To this end, Prince Ulther founded the Dragon Company, an elite force of Dwarf warriors sworn to reclaim their ancestral home. Nominally based at Karaz-a-Karak, the Dragon Company roams the northern World's Edge Mountains, raiding greenskin settlements. :: :: :: :: :: ' Karak Varn' :: :: Built into the cliffs overlooking Black Water, Karak Varn ("Lake Hold") sat on the largest deposits of gromril in the World's Edge Mountains. During the Golden Age, Karak Varn was the wealthiest hold in Karaz Ankor. :: :: The earthquakes that rocked the World's Edge Mountains immediately before the start of the Goblin Wars devastated Karak Varn. The tremors created fissures in the rock, and the waters of the lake poured into the mines and the hold's lower levels. It is said that the Black Water's level dropped forty feet in a single day; thousands of Dwarfs were killed, and hoards of treasure were lost beneath the waters. On the heels of this disaster, the Orcs attacked from above and the Skaven from below. Though some clans escaped, most perished defending the hold. Karak Varn was ravaged further by constant battles between the Orcs and the Skaven, and finally both races were forced to abandon the ruined Dwarfhold. :: :: Known to humans as Crag Mere, the ruins of Karak Varn are rumoured to hold untold wealth and powerful artefacts. Hearsay and greed draw adventurers to the dark depths - few return. Occasional Dwarf expeditions still return, using ingenious diving machines to explore the flooded depths for ancient hoards and lost deposits of gromril. The already considerable hazards of this task are compounded by the dangers of Skaven and other resident creatures. :: :: :: ' Karak Azgal' :: At the height of wealth and prosperity, this proud stronghodl was known as Karak Izril ("City of Jewels"). Along with Karak Eight Peaks and the other southern Holds, Karak Azgal ("Hoard Peak" as the Dwarfs now call it) withstood the earthquakes and the initial onslaught of Orcs, Goblins, and Skaven. After a thousand years of compararative peace, the greenskins attack anew. Karak Eight Peaks fell, leaving the other southern holds suddenly vulnerable. Skaven swarmed through the tunnels below while the greenskins rampaged through the halls above. Knowing the fall was inevitable, the Dwarfs of Karak Azgal hid their treasures, protecting them with powerful Runes of Hiding. Unable to find any plunder, the invaders abandoned Karak Azgal and attacked Karak Drazh. :: Years later, the dragon Graug the Terrible found the vault where most of the treasure was hidden. Rumours of the dragon's hoard brought Dwarf and human treasure seekers to the ruin men called Dragon Crag. Unfortunately, these adventurers did little more than provide Graug with a quick meal and additional treasure to augment his hoard. :: In time, Graug would be slain by a young Dwarf named Skalf. Since then, the ruins of Karak Azgal have attracted adventurers seeking treasures, fame, and fortune. The tunnels are more dangerous since the passing of Graug, with bands of Goblins, Skaven, Trolls, and other vile creature settled in the halls and towers. The descendants of Skalf Dragonslayer have set up a small fortress named Kazad Migdhal ("Gatehouse Fortress") outside the main entrance of Karak Azgal. :: With a relatively small population, King Kargun Skalfson has not succeeded in establishing his rule over the ruins. Instead, he encourages treasure hunters and fortune seekers ("petty thieves and sell-swords", many of his followers call them behind their backs) to search the ruins in hope that they remove some of the denizens. So long as they pay a toll to the king, adventurers may keep whatever they uncover. :: ' Karak Drazh' :: During the Golden Age, Karak Drazh ("Black Hold") was the third largest Dwarfhold, after Karaz-a-Karak and Karak Eight Peaks. Strategically placed at the western end of Death Pass, under which lay rich mineral and metal deposits, its mines spread far beneath the pass and surrounding mountains. Karak Drazh survived the initial invasion, and its mines continued to yield the ore so badly needed by the weaponsmiths of Karak Azul. :: Nearly a thousand years later, the same attack that destroyed Karak Eight Peaks and Karak Azgal doomed Karak Drazh. A greenskin Waaagh! laid siege to the Dwarfhold, eventually conquering it, but not before the warriors of Karak Drazh had sacrificed every Dwarf, to allow the citizenry of the hold to escape. :: Today, Karak Drazh is known as Black Crag, the most powerful Orc stronghold in the World's Edge Mountains. From here the Orc Warlord Gorfang continues to prey on the mountains and the neighbouring Border Princedoms. Recently, Gorfang led a successful raid on Karak Azul and returned with valuable captives, including several of King Kazador's kinfolk. He now waits for the Dwarf King's next move. :: :: :: :: :: ' Karak Vlag' :: :: Karak Vlag ("Desolation Hold") was the northernmost Dwarfhold of Karaz Ankor. Situated just south of the High (Belyevorota) Pass that seperates Kislev from its Farside colonies, the hold was famed for its ironsmiths, and the vast quantities of iron ore it mined beneath the nearby granite peaks. The ironsmiths' greatest work was the hold's great outer gates, upon which wroght-iron dragons were interwoven with scenes of battle depicting ancient legends of the time when the Dwarfs drove the great beasts from their caves around the newly founded hold. :: :: Strangely, Karak Vlag did not fall to the Greenskin hordes as Karak Ungor and Karak Varn did, instead it fell to the forces of Chaos. In 2,301 I.C., a huge Incursion of Chaos flooded southward along the World's Edge Mountains. Karak Vlag was engulfed. After the Great War Against Chaos, Dwarf scouts from Karaz-a-Karak searched for Karak Vlag, but no trace remained. It was as if Karak Vlag had never existed. While some loremasters may harbour suspicions about its fate, Karak Vlag is not a topic spoken of by any Dwarf. :: ' Ekrund' :: The mines of Ekrund, in the Dragonback Mountains on the south-eastern shore of the Black Gulf, were the richest outside the World's Edge. Its ore and gemstone deposits rivalled even those of Karaz Ankor. Many of its clans were fabulously rich even by Dwarf standards, and some were influential members of the High King's Council. :: The Dwarfs of Ekrund began to strengthen their fortifications when the first news of greenskin attacks reached them, but the work was not complete when a massive greenskin army marched out of the Badlands. Surrounded, the Dwarfs gathered whatever they could carry, and broke through the encircling Orcs in a near-suicidal attack. Many thousands perished, but those who reached the shores of the Black Gulf were evacuated by their kinsmen from Barak Varr. :: :: :: :: :: ' Mount Gunbad' :: While Ekrund may have been the richest mine outside of the World's Edge Mountains, Gunbad was the largest and richest anywhere; only the great Dwarfholds of Karaz Ankor produced greater wealth. situated on the eastern slopes of the World's Edge Mountains, Gunbad was - and remains - the only source of Brightstone (Brynduraz), a brilliant blue gem highly valued by Dwarf jewelsmiths. Its gold was so crucial to the support of the Dwarf army that during the War of Vengeance, it was not required to provide troops. The Dwarfs did not realize that their greatest enemy would come from the east. :: After the winning the war, the bulk of the Dwarf armies were still in the western lands, on their way home when disaster struck the World's Edge Mountains. Earthquakes left the mountain passes choked with debris, temporarily isolating some holds and mines. The Dwarfs of Gunbad fought valiantly when the greenskins came, but defeat was inevitable. :: It was over two hundred years before the Dwarfs returned to Gunbad in force. Led by Logazar Brightaxe, they succeeded in recapturing the mines, but this victory left Gunbad standing alone in a land still swarming with Orcs and Goblins. Unfortunately, the Dwarfs were forced to relinquish their hold on Gunbad, and since, the Dwarfs have lacked the manpower to recapture the mines of the eastern World's Edge Mountains. :: ' Mount Silverspear' :: Mount Silverspear (Karag Agrilwutraz) was the second largest Dwarf mine in the World's Edge Mountains. Like Gunbad, its population did not fight in the War of Vengeance, instead, they continued to mine their vast deposits of silver and transport it to Karaz-a-Karak. :: The initial greenskin onslaught bypassed Silverspear in favour of the wealthier Gunbad. But when it finally arrived, the Dwarfs reluctantly abandoned the mine, fought their way west along the Silver Road (Agrildrin) to Karaz-a-Karak. The victorious greenskins renamed Silverspear, Mount Grimfang in honour of the Orc Warboss - and settled in. They easily repulsed a Dwarf expedition the following year, and the eastern World's Edge Mountains have remained in their hands ever since. :: ' Imperial Dwarfs' :: The Empire has the largest population of Expatriate Dwarfs found anywhere outside the mountain realms. Most have settled in the cities and larger towns, usually living together in a particular district. The largest cities, such as Altdorf and Middenheim, are home to as many as ten clans, while an average town has two or three clans. Dwarfs living in smaller towns and villages are usually members of clans spread across the surrounding areas. A Council of Elders represents the interests of the local Dwarf community. :: :: :: :: :: ' Kraka Drak' :: The largest and wealthiest of the Norse Dwarfholds, Kraka Drak sits on the largest iron, silver, and sapphire deposits in Norsca. The nearby coast is also blessed with an abundance of amber. The small harbour at Sjoktraken on Draksfjord gives easy access to the Sea of Claws via the Ungruvalk. :: :: Kraka Drak is the seat of the Great King Thorgard Cromson and Queen Sifna Throrindottir of the Dordegruden clan. Every year, the Great King presides over the Feast of Grungni (Guzulmor Grungni) and the Althing of the Ancestors (Throngim Gromthi). Dwarfs come to the Althing from all across Norsca to discuss matters of importance and settle disputes. The Althing is very important to the Norse Dwarfs, as it allows them a forum in which to discuss any threat from Chaos-worshipping Norse to their hearth and home. :: ' Kraka Dorden' :: The second largest Norse Dwarfhold is Kraka Dorden, located north-west of Kraka Drak in the mountains above Taldursfjord. It is ruled by King Logamir Ulfarson and Queen Friga Alaricsdottir of the Zhargrun clan. Kraka Dorden is well known in Norsca for its furs, metalwork, and its deposits of iron, tin, and quartz. The majority of Norse Dwarf adventurers and explorers joining their human counterparts on their voyages come from this Dwarfhold; the most famous is Treggi Saltbeard, who sailed with both Eric the Lost and Lost Ericson on their historic voyages of discovery. :: ' Kraka Ravnsvake' :: Ruled by King Haarkon Vikramson and Queen Inga Ottarsdottir of the Ziflinskaud clan, Kraka Ravnsvake lies in the mountains of the south-west of Kraka Drak, at the far end of Draksfjord. Beneath the stronghold are extensive deposits of Okrinaduraz, a hard bluish-grey stone used by artisans to carve the likenesses of their revered ancestors and fashion works of art. In addition, the Dwarfs mine copper, iron, and silver deposits from the surrounding mountains. :: ' Kraka Ornsmotek' :: Kraka Ornsmotek is the northernmost Norse Dwarfhold, and also the most heavily fortified. This part of the Giantshome Mountains has higher populations of Giants, Trolls, and Chaos than anywhere else in the Known World, and Kraka Orsmotek is home to more Slayers and Berserkers than all the other Norse Dwarfholds combined. King Tyr "Giantsbane" Forsetison and Queen Vanyra Karinsdottir of the Agrilaz clan are formidable warriors and capable commanders. :: ' Karak Zorn' :: Karak Zorn is a legendary lost Dwarfhold at the southern edge of the World's Edge Mountains in the Southlands. Almost all tales told of Karak Zorn, is about it's fantastic wealth, in fact, the hold itself is said to be built of gold and ivory. Besides these fantastic tales, it is generally believed that the hold is surrounded by steaming jungles inhabited by Orcs and other terrible creatures. Contact with this hold and the rest of the Karak Ankor were lost several centuries ago. It is unknown by the bulk of Dwarf society, whether this hold even exists, or ever did. 'Language' The Dwarf language is called Khazalid. It is an ancient language that has remained unchanged over many thousands of years both in its spoken and written runic form, absorbing only a few words from Elven and human languages. Khazalid is kept a secret language, an is rarely spoken in the company of other races, except for their feared and infamous battle cries (in fact, only scholars of the Empire and certain Elves from the past know of any inkling of the Dwarf language due to current and past alliances). Khazalid includes very few words of obvious Elven or Human origin. By contrast there are many loan words from Khazalid in the tongues of Men, which suggests that Dwarfs must have taught some fundamental words to their taller allies. This is most obviously the case of words to do with traditional Dwarf craftskills of smithing and masonry, skills which Dwarfs taught Men many centuries ago. Khazalid well reflects the nature of the Dwarfs. There are a relatively large amount of words for things such as different kinds of rock, underground tunnels and precious metals. It is said there are over a hundred words for "gold" in Khazalid, each subtly different and describing its lustre, colour, purity and hardness. On the other hand, there are few words for abstract concepts. Words for physical things are also used for concepts which the Dwarfs perceive as related. An example is the Khazalid word for mountain, which is also used to denote concepts such as unyielding, enduring and permanence. The sound of Khazalid is gutteral. Dwarfs have deep, resonant voices and a tendency to speak more loudly than is strictly necessary. Khazalid vowel sounds in particular are uncomprimisingly precise and heavily accented. Consonants are often spat aggresively or gargled at the back of the throat. Contrary to Men, whose dialect differs widely depending on geographic location, the Dwarfs remain fairly consistent in dialect across the Dwarf realm, although there are exceptions. Among Dwarfs, Khazalid is spoken freely. It is rarely heard by any other races except for the war cries and curses emanating from the field of battle. The Dwarfs are so secretive about their language that no member of any other race can master more than a few words and phrases of Khazalid. Most Dwarf words have several meanings. To understand the exact meaning of a Khazalid word, one must consider the context in which it is used. The way a word ends can also help determine its meaning. Words that end in "az" tend to be places or physical things. Words ending in "ak" are most often abstract concepts such as battle or endurance. Words which end with "i''" usually refer to a race, professiong, or type of person. To complicate things, some runes may be used for two related words such as "''dreng" (to slay) and "drengi" (Slayer). There are other signifying suffixes that can change the meaning of a word. "''-ar''" is used to denote something that continues indefinitely over time such as trade. "''-en''" signifies something that is currently going on, but not indefinitely, such as marching or carrying a heavy load. "''-al''" usually refers to a group or band of people or creatures, such as a herd of animals or warband of goblins. "''-it''" or "''-git''" has two purposes. It could be used to indicate something small or trivial, but is also used to indicate something small or trivial, but is also used to indicate the present tense. "''-ul''" or "''-kul''" are common word endings, but may also be used to connote "the art of" or "the master of" the root word to which they are attached. (For example, "Grungkul" means the art of mining.) Lastly, "''-ha''" when used at the end of a word is much like an exclamation point. It is also understood as being similar to the Manling phrase "so there" or "so watch it", which is usually taken as fighting talk. Many Dwarfs (especially those who deal regularly, or live within the Empire) also speak Reikspiel, the main language of the Empire. Norse Dwarfs have also learned to speak Norscan, which they picked up from their Norscan neighbors. Some may have also picked up Darktongue, the language of Chaos, from their encounters with the various attack forces of Chaos. The Dwarf runic script is extremely ancient, dating back to the time of the Long Migration. Their distinctive angular form resulted from the hard materials (wood, metal, and stone) upon which the Dwarfs inscribed them with a knife or chisel. Even today, Dwarfs prefer to inscribe their books on long, thin scrolls of beaten metal (such as gold or copper) than on parchment. Occasionally leather is used when metal is scarce. The script includes a basic alphabet (called "Klinkarhun") and a large number of almost pictographic characters (otherwise known as "picture runes" or "Agrurhun"). Both kinds of runes can be found mixed together in Khazalid texts. Generally, a simple text - ;like a Dwarf contract - might be written in basic alphabetic runes. Ancient and secret texts tend to use a larger number of picture runes. The great sacred tomes of Karaz-a-Karak, the Book of Remembering and the Book of Grudges, are written on thousands of sheets of gold (or gold-copper alloy) beaten as thin as parchment. It should be noted that Dwarfs do not have any runes for distinguishing between the sexes. This is primarily due to the fact that Dwarfs do not concern themselves with an individual's gender, but rather their abilities, skills and reputation. The sole exception to this is the rune denoting the King's consort; where it is necessary to identify a female Dwarf, this rune and word are used to do so, since they are inherently deferential and imply the bestowing of honour. Khazalid texts are written and maintained by the Runescribe craftguild. Clan members of certain craftguilds also know how to read and write alphabetic rune texts and a number of the picture runes. Still, a great deal of daily life doesn't require writing at all. Many ordinary clan Dwarfs are functionally illiterate, although most can tell the difference between alphabetic and magical runes (and thus can identify runic artefacts). They can also recognise basic words such as a personal name or simple texts used in day to day trading. A few Dwarfs have mastered more than the common picture runes. These few are conversant with the more intricate aldrunr picture runes that were used extensively during the time of the Golden Age. Known to human scholars as Arcane Dwarf, these picture runes were originally developed by loremasters in order to facilitate communication with their erstwhile High Elf allies and trading partners. They fell into disuse around the time of the War of Vengeance, and today Dwarfs use alphabetic runes to spell out the small number of Arcane Dwarf words still in frequent use. Those who have mastered the aldrunr are most runescribes, loremasters, senior clerics and runesmiths, and alchemists. Some of these ancient runes represent words and symbols of power, although they are not magical themselves. The Norse Dwarf dialect is a slightly different form of Khazaldi used by the Imperial and Expatriate Dwarfs. Nonetheless, any of the Dwarf kindred can be understood by another. The following tables offer a sample of Khazalid words and their known equivalents in the human tongue. Dwarf Name Generation Tables A Dwarf's full name consists of three elements: the forename or personal name, the surname, and the clan name. There is a complex Dwarf etiquette governing the use of names, but for most practical purposes, the more formal the circumstances, the more lengthy the name used. In certain circumstances, a Dwarf's standing in his craft also becomes part of his names. So for example, Master Jeweller Snorri Bardinsson of the Makhzad Clan would use his full name and title in a guild or hold ceremony. Those addressing him would call him by different names according to their relative status: superiors would call him Snorri Bardinsson, while equals and inferiors would call him Master Snorri if they were also jewellers, or Master Jeweller Snorri, if they were from other craftguilds. When talking about him in the third person, his surname is always used. Close friends, and relatives of the same generation, would just call him Snorri - relatives of older or younger generations would add a suffix such as Uncle, Nephew, Cousin or Grandfather, describing the nature of their relationship to him. :: Forenames :: Dwarfs follow a similar practice to humans, naming an infant at birth. Some names may reflect tradition - in the Grakniz Clan of Karak-Hirn, for example, the first-born male of each generation is always named Gottri - while others commemorate a venerated clan ancestor or a great hero. The generations immediately after the War of Vengeance, for example, saw a rise in the popularity of Gotrek as a forename, after the victorious High King Gotrek Starbreaker. A few names are given to reflect the virtues that the parents hope their offspring will have; Gorm, for example, is associated with wisdom, Grim with prowess in battle, and Dwinbar with skill at craftsmanship. :: Surnames :: Dwarf surnames are based on the parent's name - the mother's name is used for girls, and the father's name for boys. Gotrek Gurnisson, for example, is Gotrek, the son of Gurni, while Katrin Sifnasdottir is Katrin, the daughter of Sifna. :: Orphans are raised by their nearest relatives, and their surname reflects this: Thorri Yadrisnev - Thorri, the nephew of Yadri, was obviously raised at his uncle's hearth, and Sigrid Valasniz was raised by her aunt, Vala. :: On the extremely rare occasions when a newborn Dwarf is a foundling of unknown descent, the surname Khazadson - "son of a Dwarf" - is used in formal circumstances; informally, the surname consists of the step-parent's name with the suffix ''-find'', meaning "found by". In this way, Grim Khazadson, raised by Morek Skalfsson, uses the surname Moreksfind in everyday circumstances, to indicate which family he belongs to. :: Nicknames :: Many Dwarfs also have nicknames, derived from outstanding deeds or quirks of their personality or appearance. In less formal circumstances, a nickname may be used in place of the surname: Snorri Burnt-Thumb instead of Snorri Bardinsson, commemorating the time as an apprentice when young Snorri absent-mindedly picked up a brooch blank that was still hot from casting. A Dwarf may not choose his own nickname; it must be given him by his master. This is one of the many reasons why Dwarfs take great care about what they do - no one wants to be stuck for life with an embarrassing or unflattering nickname! :: Male nicknames are often based on physical appearance, strength, or martial prowess. Examples of these surnames include Greathammer, Stonefist, and Deadeye. Nicknames must be unique, as much as possible, since adopting the same nickname as an older Dwarf - especially a great king or hero - is regarded as presumptious, and an insult to the nickname's original bearer. The only exception to this rule is when the original bearer of the nickname gives it freely to the younger Dwarf. The nickname Stonehammer, for example, has been passed down through the Kings of Karak Ungor for generations, along with the great stone warhammer from which it derives. A Dwarf who is given a nickname in this way is responsible not only for his own honour, but also the honour of the nickname and all its previous bearers; this is taken very seriously indeed. :: Female nicknames are not so exclusive as male ones, and tend to be based on temperment as much as appearance and achievement. So many Dwarf maidens have been nicknamed "the Fair" or "the Beautiful" that these names have become debased by over-use, and have fallen out of currency in recent centuries. However, nicknames like Goldenhair, Sapphire-Eyes and Finehand are still popular, and even more lavish and flattering nicknames are given by suitors in the hope of winning a Dwarf maiden's heart. It is a sign of great favour when a Dwarf maiden accepts a nickname from a suitor. :: Clan Names :: Dwarf clan names were originally established in the same way as nicknames. They may have been the personal nickname of a founding ancestor, or they may be a nickname that was applied to the clan as a whole at or around the time of its founding. For example, tradition states that the ruling Durazklad or "Stone armour" clan of Karaz-a-Karak draws its name from an incident in the time of the Ancestor Gods, when Kargun Gormsson, unable to afford metal armour, used his stoneworking skills to make himself a helmet and breastplate of granite. The nickname that he gained from this feat became the name of the clan he founded, and his stone armour is still in the clan's vault at Karaz-a-Karak. :::: Male Names: Cranneg, Durak, Gotrek, Hadra, Haakon, Kazadar, Rungnr. :::: :::: Female Names: Astrid, Fenna, Freda, Kettra, Skorina, Tarni, Thindra. :::: 'Dwarf Origins Table' Coming Soon 'Dwarf Careers' Coming Soon 'Dwarfs of Renown' *Thorgrim Grudgebearer, High King of Karaz-a-Karak *Ulther Stonehammer, Heir to the kingship of Karak Ungol *Borin Rognisson, Expatriate Dwarf, 'Seeker of Knowledge' *'The Magnificent' Sven Hasselfriesan, Master Engineer (Wetback) *Karstin Largsdottir, Agent of Marienburg Director Arkat Fooger *Tarni Ironspike, Expatriate Dwarf Witch Hunter *Josef Bugman, Leader of Bugman's Rangers 'Sources' *'Warhammer Fantasy Role-play: Dwarfs - Stone and Steel' :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: Category:Races